movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Fist 2
This is a movie idea for Iron Fist 2. Now in reality, this would 100% be a TV show. However, I am really bad at righting shows and this a movie wiki, so my solution is to write Iron Fist 2 as a movie instead. SPOILERS FOR DEFENDERS! © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis After the presumed death of Matthew Murdock, Danny Rand protects Hell's Kitchen as Daredevil. However, when an attempted assassination on Danny's life his made, it sets off a chain reaction that brings Danny into a tournament for the fate of his city- K'un Lun. Plot The Devil of Hell's Kitchen We see Daredevil in his red horned armor- the only difference is he is wearing hand wraps that end at his knuckles- fighting criminals on a rooftop. After most of the goons are defeated, six goons walk towards Daredevil with a woman standing between them all- Rachel Leighton. She has shoulder-length dyed hot pink hair is wearing pink leggings and a purple shirt with a black sweater. She also is wearing diamond earrings and black shoes with diamond heels. She holds out her arms and her bodyguards whip out batons and charge Daredevil. He defeats them all and approaches Rachel. She pulls off one of her earrings and throws it at Daredevil. It scrapes against the side of Daredevil's exposed cheek and cuts it open. Daredevil winces and kneels. Rachel charges Daredevil and kicks him in the ribs with her diamond heel, and the heel goes through the knife-resistant leather part of the armor. Rachel stomps her foot on the ground- the diamond heel now red with blood. Daredevil touches his wound and pulls his hand away- red. He gets up and charges Rachel- who yanks out a shard of diamond and throws it at Daredevil and it cuts his abdomen. He keeps charging and Rachel jumps and wraps her legs around his neck and pulls herself up onto his shoulders. He razor-sharp diamond heels are inches away from Daredevil's neck. Daredevil is holding her legs to prevent her from moving them and slitting his throat. He lets go and Rachel begins to move her heels. At the same time, Daredevil's fist begins to glow gold with Chi and he grabs both heels with his fist and crushes them to pieces and pulls Rachel off of him and slams her onto the roof- however, as Daredevil does this, Rachel pulls off her other earring. We hear Daredevil talk and he sounds nothing like Matt Murdock. "Its over Diamond. You're crime ring has fallen." Rachel-Diamond- smiles. "Not yet." Her other earring emerges from her sleeve and she stabs it into Daredevil's abdomen. She then pushes him onto the roof and kneels in front of him. Daredevil summons the Fist and punches her in the ribs- causing her to fall off the edge of the two-story building they are on. Diamond lands in a dumpster just in time for police cars to pull up and arrest her. Daredevil sits up and pulls the diamond out of his chest. He pulls off his helmet and it is revealed that this is Danny Rand- not Matt Murdock. Quakes The scene cuts to Danny-dressed in a t-shirt and jeans- and Colleen Wing rushing into Claire Temple's apartment. Claire is shocked to see them. Colleen is supporting Danny, who collapses onto Claire's couch. Claire patches Danny up and pulls out the diamond earring. Claire curses as she realizes that the diamond were poisoned. In the chaos, Danny summons the Fist and opens it up in order to burn the poison out of his body. Later, the trio have a conversation over pizza. Danny says that now that Rachel Leighton, The Diamond, is in custody, him and Luke are finally successful in shutting down the crime rings in Harlem. After Danny is patched up, he collapses, as the earth shakes. The power goes out in the apartment and everyone is tossed around. They make it into the hall and the hall has a fissure running through it and golden light is seeping from it. An ominous voice says "Come" and Danny is pulled into the fissure, which closes once he enters, also stopping the shaking and power loss. The Beyonder Danny awakens falling from the sky. He sees a flat and barren wasteland of rubble below him. He hits the ground. He is lying in a crater, covered in bruises- but very much alive. Danny's vision is blurry and he looks up, seeing a Japanese man in samurai armor standing over him. The man raises his arm and a dart is released and it hits Danny in the neck. Danny blacks out. We see a native-Canadian-looking man with slicked back long black hair and a short beard. He is wearing a white gi. He walking in an elaborate indoor colosseum made of marble. "Beyonder!" the samurai man yells. The man walks up to Beyonder. "What is it Sihing?" Sihing nods. "Another one." Beyonder smirks. "Show him." The scene cuts to Sihing ripping off a bag from Danny's head. Danny is bruised and unconscious. Beyonder looks into Danny's closed eyes and Danny jolts awake. He summons the Fist and brakes his binds and his chair and flips around, kicking Sihing onto the ground and punching at Beyonder's chest. Beyonder holds out his palm and catches the chi-powered punch. The chi expels and the energy flows into Beyonder, who uses his normal left hand to push Danny back, and then slams his flat palm onto Danny's chest, causing Danny to fly backward into a marble pillar which collapses and a chunk of marble cracks open Danny's head. The chunk hits the ground- red. Welcome to the Under City Danny's eyes fly open. He is lying on a white marble floor in a huge room with no walls, but an open sky. He sits up and touches where the marble cracked open his head. There is not a mark. All his bruises and fresh scars from the diamonds are invisible- as if they never happened. Danny sees a door sitting in the horizon. He walks up to it and goes through it, exiting into a long white hallway. Danny sprints down it, only to exit onto a staircase. Once he reaches the top, he is on the top ring of the colosseum. No one else is in the room except for Beyonder meditating in the center of the arena. Danny calls for him and Beyonder says "Yes". Danny jumps and looks directly to his right. Beyonder is standing there. Danny looks back into an empty arena. "Welcome to the Under City, Iron Fist." Danny looks at Beyonder. "What did you do to my Fist?" Beyonder smiles. "I absorbed your chi into my own body." Battle in Paris The scene cuts to Davos and Joy living together in Paris. They exit their home and are walking down the street. We see Sihing walking down the opposite end of the street. Sihing catches a glimpse of Davos and starts to sprint. Sihing pulls out a two-handed katana and sweeps it at his side. Davos sees the charging samurai. Davos pulls out a pistol and shoots at Sihing. Sihing sweeps his katana upwards and slices the bullet in half slow-motion, and then ricochets one half back at Davos, which nails him in the chest. Davos' white shirt starts to become red and Davos collapses to the ground. Joy screams and starts to run towards the Eiffel Tower. Once Sihing reaches Davos' body, he puts his katana on his back and grabs the collar of Davos' shirt, to drag him. He starts to walk calmly after Joy, dragging Davos' body behind him, it leaving a trail of blood. Once Joy enters the park around the tower, she stops to catch her breath. Sihing sets down the body for a moment and pulls a hand crossbow off his belt. He pulls out a bolt with a rope attached to it- the rope soaked in some type of liquid. He loads it into the crossbow and aims it at a post diagonal of Joy- who is starting to run again. He fires it at the post. The bolt and rope wraps tightly around the post, a taunt rope leading back to Sihing. Joy looks back as Sihing detaches the rope from his body and lights it on fire via match. In a second, the fire rushes down the rope blocking Joy in on one of three sides. She turns to run right, however Sihing loads another rope bolt and fires it at the same post, the fire from the first bolt igniting the second. Joy is now trapped on two sides. Sihing puts away his crossbow and draws a ninja-to, a short katana, however; the edged side of the blade is shaved off, making a square, blunt blade; from his waist and walks towards Joy- dragging Davos-himself trapping her in a triangle with two sides on fire. Sihing reaches a trapped Joy and swings the rectangular blade at Joy's shoulders, the impact not cutting her, but knocking her out. Sihing puts away his sword and grabs Joy in his other hand, just as French law enforcement reaches the samurai. They pulls pistols on him. Sihing sets down Joy and throws a handful of black power into the eyes of law enforcement. They stumble back- permanently blinded- and some fire their guns. The smoke clears and there is no trace of Joy, Davos, or Sihing. Return of Elektra Claire calls Luke and Luke says that him and Misty are near the edge of Harlem and they can meet Claire and Colleen in Hell's Kitchen at the Royal Dragon. They meet up and eat. Claire and Colleen explain what happened. Colleen has her sword on her. The door clinks open. Luke is furious and Misty asks who they've met that is supernatural- The Hand. Misty says that they must not all be gone. The person who entered the restaurant speaks. "The Hand. They are gone." Everyone looks at the doorway. Elektra. "Yes. I'm alive." Elektra is wearing white clothes with a white cloak over her shoulders. There are scars around her chin and the back of her jaw. "Department of Damage Control was desperately trying to get to the bottom of the rubble. They made it. Recovered bodies. Me among them." Luke's eyes widen. "What about Matt. Is Matt alive?" Elektra shakes her head. "I don't know who survived. We were together when Midland Circle collapsed, so there is a chance." Colleen exhales. "If the Hand didn't do this, who did?" Elektra shrugs. "I have no idea." "Why did you come," Luke asks. "To look for any signs of Matt," Elektra replies. "Now I think of it, there have been a series of kidnappings around the globe in the last week. One happened this afternoon in Paris. Danny could have been one of them. You say he was sucked into a portal?" Colleen nods. "Yes." Elektra bites her lip. "These kidnappings have been done by a samurai warrior who uses various ancient techniques to take his victims. I've been tracking him." "Why," Claire asks. "Because a doctor living in Hell's Kitchen took me in after I was revived. She was kidnapped," Elektra says. Misty looks out the window and sees the faint outline of a man crouched on a rooftop with a crossbow. "Get down. NOW!" Crossbow bolts shatter through every window and one hits Elektra in the shoulder, causing her white clothing to grow red. Elektra collapses and Claire rushes to help her. The shooters use cords to swing into the restaurant. They put away their crossbows and draw katanas. They are dressed like samurai. They surround Luke, Misty, and Colleen- who draws her sword. Claire, Elektra, and the staff are hidden behind the counter. The trio starts to fight the warriors. Luke uses brute strength, Colleen goes sword to sword, and Misty uses Luke's body as a shield to block sword strikes and then uses her robotic arm to deliver compressed punches. The warriors are beat down. The owner mumbles to himself, "Every time I fix the windows, some super-people break them again!" The door is pushed open by Sihing. He walks in. "The Dog Brother Clan observes the most curious cities in the world, and collects their greatest champions. This is always discreet. However, with the return of Elektra Natchios, things have become more...complicated. When we took Dr. Alessa, she became horribly violent towards us. She was foolish enough to think we didn't know where she was at all times. And I see you've bested this squadron. Cast *Danny Rand- Finn Jones *The Beyonder- Keanu Reeves *Shang Chi- Xia Yu *Takeshi Kaneshiro- Sihing *Davos- Sacha Dhawan *Joy Meachum- Jessica Stroup *Ward Meachum- Tom Pelphrey *Colleen Wing- Jessica Henwick *Misty Knight- Simone Missick *Madame Gao- Wai Ching Ho *Elektra Natchios- Elodie Yung *The Crane- Avan Jogia *Daughter of the Tiger- Jun Ji-hyun *The Tiger- Jang Dong-gun *John Aman- Ed Harris *Fat Cobra- Kakuryū Rikisaburō *Bride of Nine Spiders- Jane Kim *Rachel Leighton/Diamond- Britney Spears *Claire Temple- Rosario Dawson Category:Movies Category:Marvel Netflix Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies